By the Light Which Guides Me
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Even when she could not hear her voice or see her in the dark of the battlefield, Maribelle knew she wasn't alone. All she had to do was follow the light.


"Maribelle? I asked you what kind of tea you'd like this afternoon."

"Oh!" Maribelle looked up and tried to seem like she'd been paying attention. "Oh, I have no real preference, darling, whatever you choose is just fine with me." Lissa frowned.

"That's what you always say!"

"Because it's true! Honestly, Lissa, I care not what I drink as long as it's with _you_." Maribelle pushed her curls behind her ear and smiled. "Really, Lissa, I find spending time with you to be more rewarding than any flavor of tea could ever be."

But just as Lissa was about to respond, they heard Frederick yell something about an attack, and Maribelle gave a disappointed huff. So much for a quiet cup of tea with her dearest friend!

"Oh, of all the-"

"It's okay, Maribelle," Lissa said, taking her hand. "We'll have plenty of time for tea later." She smiled, and Maribelle instantly felt calmer; the light of that smile and the touch of that hand always had that effect on her.

"Of course," she said, picking up her parasol. She and Lissa both took their staves and rushed to join the others on the battlefield.

-x-

Though the battle was fairly easy, it was a long one that ran well into the night. In the darkness it was difficult to see more than two inches in front of them and many had to hold back, lest they hit a comrade and not an enemy.

But even in the darkness, Maribelle never once lost track of the girl she worked so hard to protect. It was impossible to miss Lissa, not with the light that surrounded her...not even the light from her staff, Maribelle thought. Lissa herself just radiated light, everything around her bathed in the silver glow.

She stood behind Kellam and Cordelia, just out of the way of any flying weapons but close enough to heal if they were injured too badly. She watched the archers fall before they could touch Cordelia, watched mages fall at the pegasus knight's feet, and of course looked in the direction of the light. Lissa stood close to Frederick and that country soldier, healing them and occasionally laughing at something either of them said.

_They're both quite taken with her, aren't they_, Maribelle thought bitterly. Not that she could blame them, of course, who _wouldn't_ be taken with such a lovely creature? But to think that either of those men would take Lissa'a attention away from her made Maribelle bristle, didn't they know Lissa was _her_ treasure, not theirs?

Maribelle had never been good at sharing.

When the battle finally ended, Lissa ran to her side and hugged her, and Maribelle's nerves were calmed once again. They had survived, and even better they had won. With a quick goodnight to the others, they retired to the inn for that cup of tea they'd missed out on earlier.

"Now, Lissa, my treasure, what shall I brew for us this night?"

"After such a rough battle, I'd like something sweet and relaxing. Do you have any of that vanilla blend?" Lissa asked. Maribelle searched the little tins and to her relief, they had plenty of vanilla. While the tea was brewing, she watched Lissa take down her pigtails and run a comb through her hair; _how I wish she would take it down more often!_ So many times had Maribelle imagined running her fingers through it, or braiding it. Perhaps someday Lissa would-

"Maribelle? Would you help me for a moment?" _Oh! The fates are truly on my side tonight!_ Maribelle took the comb Lissa held out and got to work; just to feel those silken strands against her fingers was heaven and hearing Lissa's murmurs of contentment only made it better. She was almost sorry when she was done and Lissa's hair lay wavy and shining against her shoulders.

"Thank you, Maribelle," Lissa said. "You know, I really appreciate all you do for me, but remember, you're a noble lady yourself! You don't need to be my servant." Maribelle blushed; how did she even begin to explain to Lissa the depth of her feelings? How because of that one act of kindness, she felt...no, _wanted_ to be indebted to her the rest of her life? How did one even begin to tell their best friend such a thing without sounding melodramatic?

"Oh, Lissa...perhaps sometimes I do go a bit overboard, but how could I do any less for my best friend in the entire world?" she said. "You'd do the same for me, right?" Not that Maribelle would expect her to.

"Of course I would! You're my best friend too, Maribelle. You deserve to be happy just as much as anyone else!" Lissa said. "So yes, I would do the same. If you'd let me."

"Er, well-"

Just then, the teakettle whistled and Maribelle hurried to the small table. As they drank, they slipped back into their usual small talk about nothing of importance, Maribelle hanging on Lissa's every word.

Outside it was darker than dark, but inside the little room of the inn glowed brighter than any star ever could have.

_Wherever you go, light surrounds._ As long as she could see that light, Maribelle knew she would never be alone.


End file.
